Oc ye nechca
by Kairake
Summary: Los comienzos de un gran imperio. El imperio azteca y su historia desde su asenso al poder hasta la caída a manos de los españoles. Apariciones generales de las demás culturas mesoamericanas y del futuro México.
1. La palabra de un Dios

_**Oc ye nechca**_

Hola a todos, bueno desde hace tiempo y debido a unas pequeñas discusiones por ahí nació la idea de que si se hablaba del abuelito Roma y demás antiguos porque no hacerlo del imperio azteca.

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas antes de que comiencen a leer, intente apegarme lo más que pude a la historia, claro que hay unos hechos puramente fantásticos (esta es la historia que más me ha costado de momento) Hay otros datos importantes pero la explicación de eso vendrá más adelante, lo único que si adelanto es que espero relatar de forma imparcial sin favoritismos históricos.

Después de tanta charla les dejo con el primer capitulo esperando llegar pronto incluso al periodo colonial. Por cierto el titulo esta en náhuatl y quiere decir "Érase una vez"

**Capitulo 1: La palabra de un dios**

La noche había cernido su manto sobre **Aztlán (1)** y el viento nocturno jugueteaba entre los juncos produciendo un ruidito musical que adormecía los sentidos. El campo adormecido con los sonidos de las cigarras y el viento hacia contraste con el silencio de la aldea, sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente sin imaginar lo especial que seria aquella noche.

**Itzcoatl (2)** levanto la mirada al cielo con una mueca de preocupación plasmada en el rostro, aun no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que el sumo sacerdote le había dicho cuando **Tonatiuh (3)** apenas y dibujaba los primeros rayos en el firmamento.

Las noticias nada favorables se cernían con preocupación sobre sus hombros, había esperado pacientemente escuchando al sumo sacerdote Quauhcóat, un hombre de mediana edad con todo rostro cubierto de cenizas, el cuerpo, el cabello y la ropa endurecida con óxitl. Ningún consuelo salía de los labios de sacerdote, los dios le habían murmurado a través de las estrellas del inminente cataclismo. Cuando hubo terminado sin esperar algo más le dio la espalda a Itzcoatl regresando a sus oraciones.

**Metztli (4)** dejaba caer sobre los hombros de la pequeña nación su manto de plata intentando reconfortarle. Levanto su mirada y solemnemente dejo el templo a su espalda corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían saliendo de la aldea.

El muchacho que no aparentaba más de 13 años de edad había vivido ya varias eras, en el trascurso de su existencia había padecido y sufrido las inclemencias de los dioses junto con sus hermanos pero hace tiempo que ellos se fueron y él, el más joven de todos, tenia miedo de dejar su hogar.

Se recostó en la hierba húmeda usando su manto como almohada, los cabellos de obsidiana caía graciosamente a sus costados enmarcando la piel de color oro cervato que lucia maltratada en estos momentos, el cuerpo le dolía señal de que lo que había dicho Quauhcóat era verdad ese año en particular seria desastroso para todos ellos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar sus pensamientos de aquella hambruna que se aproximaba de una forma alarmante, sin lograrlo del todo, en sus oidos el eco de futuras lamentaciones no hacia más que perforar su mente atormentándole insensatamente.

-Las garzas no volverán en este año- soltó de pronto con voz lánguida sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus doradas mejillas. Tenia ganas de gritar, de dejar que su llanto fluyese sin importarle su orgullo guerrero.

El coro de las cigarras dejo de escucharse, era como si de pronto todas las criaturas de la noche hubieran pactado el silencio dejándole escuchar únicamente sonido de su respiración, Itzcoatl se enderezo rápidamente con la agilidad de un viejo guerrero presintiendo algo inusual en aquel silencio.

La metzli brillaba en el horizonte alumbrando con su aura lechosa el prado dejándole ver frente a él a un joven de la aldea, un noble al que conocía muy bien, era un buen guerrero y excelente cazador de aves. La mirada de Itzcoatl se ablando relajando sus músculos, seguramente Quauhcóat le había enviado para ver como se encontraba.

-Las garzas no volverán este año pero si tomas mi mano un futuro brillante te espera Itzcoatl.- El mencionado parpadeó varias veces sin entender a lo que se refería aquel chico, le miro directo a los ojos sintiendo un fuerte mareo que le hizo temblar las piernas. Sin poderse sostener cayo arrodillado jadeando con fuerza- ¿No deseas volverte una nación poderosa Itzcoatl? Convertirte en un imperio.

El universo y las criaturas que lo conforman, lo mismo los dioses que los humanos están compuestos por materia y esta está integrada por la una parte animada que es visible y otra que carga con dos fuerzas internas una luminosa, caliente y seca mientras que la otra es fría, húmeda y oscura. La parte luminosa es origen masculino mientras que la oscura es de origen femenino, cuando ambas partes se ponen en movimiento se engendra la vida un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando Itzcoatl le había mirado a los ojos vio el universo, aquella materia masculina tibia y fuerte que entro en contacto con su propio ser femenino. La fuerza creadora había sido tan grande que no había soportado por mucho aquel contacto tan íntimo y peligroso. Sabía que se encontraba frente a frente a un dios envestido en carne.

Levanto la mirada evitando el contacto con los ojos del menor, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y aun jadeaba ligeramente, su piel lucia perlada por el sudor las pequeñas gotas le otorgaban una apariencia casi infantil mientras que su cabello se veía desordenado y con restos de hierba seca.

-Mi señor perdóneme por no reconocerle- Incluso en el tono de su voz se delataba la excitación que aun le recorría el cuerpo haciendo vibrar cada molécula de su ser en armonía con el dios. Dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo respirando con fuerza en un vago intento de apaciguar el fuego que le consumía por dentro quemando el aire en sus pulmones.

La deidad se arrodillo frente a él acariciándole las mejillas con el pulgar buscando el ansiado contacto de sus ojos con la nación, repaso sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Yo soy **Huitzilopochtli (5)** tu señor- Comenzó a hablar con una voz cargada de sensualidad y fuerza que estremeció a Itzcoatl haciéndole hervir la sangre- y te tomo a ti por mi predilecto. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.

En un parpadeo la nación ya no veía al dios sino que se veía a si mismo recostado en la hierba, la voz de Huitzilopochtli resonaba en su cabeza como si se tratara de una caracola marina. El cielo, la tierra y la luna desaparecieron en un brillante esplendor que cubría con una tibieza materna a Itzcoatl

Frente a sus ojos corrieron imágenes de una larga peregrinación hacia el sur llena de problemas, su pueblo se asentaba en diferentes lugares de los cuales se les echaba tan pronto como arribaban. Apretó los puños con fuerza sin entender porque el dios tutelar de su gente le mostraba eso.

Su pueblo se había convertido en poco menos que pedigüeños lamiendo el trasto de las sobras del amo como un perro fiel. Poderosos señoríos les ocupaban como mercenarios de bajo costo, la ira lentamente le carcomía y cuando se volvió insoportable la dejo salir en un potente grito que hizo eco en aquel capullo de luz.

Aquella luz que lo rodeaba se torno de pronto espesa cambiando aun color rojo intenso como la sangre, su cuerpo parecía absorber aquel liquido extraño entes de que la burbuja estallara. Itzcoatl, estaba aturdido, levanto sus manos tratando de enfocar la vista de nuevo en aquella claridad.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver frente así una ciudad de plata brillando orgullosa bajo los rayos del sol y quedo maravillado, en cima de los techos de las casas se ondeaban al viento largos estandartes de vivos colores hechos con la parte suave de las plumas de las aves, el blanco de la garza, los variados rojos de las guacamayas y muchos más calores que no podía reconocer a que aves pertenecía.

-Este eres tú Itzcoatl- murmuro quedamente en dios en su cabeza.- El imperio Azteca, aquel que domina toda la meseta del Anahuac.

Surcando por los cielos de aquella fastuosa ciudad-estado cruzaron las calzadas y el lago llegando al mercado Tlateloco con sus pirámides flamantes y el barullo de los compradores resonando como el canto de la cigarra.

Poco a poco se volvió a elevar hasta que lo único que vio fueron las nubes y después solo el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Se encontraba de vuelta en Aztlan, conocía demasiado bien como lucia el cielo sobre su casa como para distinguirlo aun con los sentidos tan embotados como los tenía en esos momentos.

-Yo soy Huitzilopochtli, tu señor- volvió a recitar el dios ayudando a Itzcoatl a ponerse en pie- Y este es mi mandato. Realizaras un viaje hacia el sur buscando en tierras lejanas un islote en medio de un enorme lago, sobre el islote encontraras un nopal sobre el nopal estará una águila devorando una serpiente.- murmurando sobre sus labios- En este lugar fundaras Tenochtitlan y el imperio más grande que jamás nadie haya soñado.

Los ojos oscuros de la nación brillaron con orgullo ante semejante revelación, los dioses no les habían abandonado, aunque la carrera fuera larga y llena de piedras el premio era demasiado tentador. Huitzilopochtli había fecundado su ser con su divinidad, la semilla estaba puesta, podía sentir como las tierras de su ser se removían brindándole cobijo

-Escucho y atiendo mi señor- Hablo claramente. La divinidad materializo en sus manos una cuchilla de obsidiana, los ojos del joven se tornaron opacos casi sin vida como si la materia divina que había entrado en él se estuviera trasmutando en algo más.

Itzcoatl sujeto con fuerza el mango de la daga sabía perfectamente que tenia que hacer en este caso. Enterró la hoja del arma en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, de su compañero, la sangre broto a borbotones manchando la hierba y el pecho de la nación. Ningún sonido salio de la boca del sacrificado, su acompañante le sujeto de la cintura para que no cayese al piso abrazándolo contra si manchando de rojo su manto y el **máxtlatl (6)**

-Haz cumplido bien hermano- murmuro sobre la mejilla sudorosa del otro, su voz denotaba la descarga sexual que lo abatía.

Le recostó en el pasto levantando en alto la cuchilla volviendo a clavársela en el mismo lugar donde antes había abierto ya la herida, doblo la muñeca a modo de palanca rompiendo las vértebras que resonaron secamente.

La daga se escurrió entre sus finos dedos chocando contra el suelo, al momento todos los sonidos nocturnos que se habían silenciado se volvieron a escuchar incluso con más ímpetu de lo habitual.

Itzcoatl coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la herida tirando con fuerza terminando de romper el hueso y separar la carne. Podría ser que su cuerpo se encontrara débil con los últimos eventos pero aquella semillita que comenzaba a germinar en su interior le daba fuerzas para seguir. Tomo el corazón sintiendo los últimos espasmos vitales entre sus manos, tironeo de él con la fuerza propia de sus iguales y ayudado con el cuchillo de obsidiana termino por desprenderlo.

Prendió una fogata entonando los cantos propios de Huitzilopochtli arrojo el corazón al fuego mirando atentamente como se consumía. Las llamas bailoteaban en sus ojos que lucían justamente como los de un poderoso jaguar, cada músculo de su cuerpo se perfilaba con los claros oscuros dándole una imagen de poderío y masculinidad. Se había trasformado en una bestia lista para atacar.

Con el cuerpo manchado de sangre cargo con los restos de su acompañante rumbo a la aldea, aun faltaba la ultima ofrenda. Su mirada serena se encontró con una escena un tanto particular.

Por lo visto no había sido el único al que el dios había manifestado su designio, la aldea entera había salido a recibirle. Solemnemente dejo a los pies de su padre y del sumo sacerdote el cuerpo sin vida, un coro de oraciones y gritillos de júbilo resonó a media noche en todo el lugar.

-Entregar la ofrenda correspondiente- Indico Quauhcóat a los demás sacerdotes, entre todos tomaron el cuerpo llevándolo al interior del templo donde ya el fuego sangrado ardía con todo su esplendor- Hermanos míos los dioses han hablado, id y cumplir con su mandato.

-Mi **tonali (7) **es ser grande entre los grandes y ustedes mi pueblo han de tener por guía al todo poderoso Huitzilopochtli, el señor de la guerra dirigirá nuestros actos desde este momento- hablo a todo volumen la nación haciendo eco parado sobre el montículo de piedra labrada. La presencia y el poder que ejercía sobre los aldeanos y guerreros era mucho mayor el fuego refulgiendo a su alderredor y la sangre fresca bañando su cuerpo, una gota de sangre resbaló desde sus cabellos hasta sus hombros bajando por su espalda de forma provocativa.

Los tambores se unieron a los cánticos, el ruido era ensordecedor, las bailarinas desplegaron sus mejores pasos alimentando el ambiente para deleite de los dioses, el cuerpo del pili (8) fue diseccionado los muslos y los brazos fueron asados en las brazas, a cada uno de los guerreros se les dio una pequeña porción de esta carne. La carne del pecho se rebano en finas lonjas que alimentaron al resto de la población y los genitales fueron para los sacerdotes y el líder de la aldea.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el Tonatiuh despuntaba al alba flameando sus lanzan vigorosamente las barcas en las que viajaba toda la aldea dejaron puerto rumbo a tierra firme donde se encaminaría hacia la tierra prometida.

Encabezando la peregrinación ataviados de forma sencilla con mantos de viaje se encontraba Itzcoatl, Quauhcóat, Apanécatl, Tezcacoácatl y Chimalma, esta ultima era la madre del pili que había sido bendecido con la posesión del colibrí del sur Huitzilopochtli.

**_Notas:_**

_Aztlán_: La tierra de origen que de acuerdo a la leyenda provenían los aztecas, significa lugar de las garzas. No se ha encontrado su ubicación por lo que se dice que es una representación futura de lo que es Tenochtitlan, otras teorías dicen que se encuentra en el estado de Nayarit en un pequeño islote.

_Itzcoatl:_ La representación del imperio azteca, su nombre quiere decir serpiente de obsidiana.

_Tonatiuh:_ Dios del sol de los aztecas.

_Metztli:_ Luna en náhuatl

_Huitzilopochtli:_ Dios principal de los aztecas, en Tenochtitlan en la pirámide mayor se encuentran los templos gemelos uno rojo y otro azul, el rojo es para esta deidad. Es el dios de la guerra

_Máxtlatl:_ Prenda hecha de algodón que cubre las regiones genitales y la cadera.

_Tonali:_ Destino en náhuatl


	2. Huixachititlan

Huixachtitlan

Los primeros años de la migración sin duda alguna había sido los más duros, no solo porque el camino fuera difícil sino por el hecho de que no podían detenerse demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar a descansa, las tribus y pueblos rápidamente les echaban.

En estos momentos su apariencia no era muy diferente a la de los nómadas del norte los chichemecas. Itzcoatl no recriminaba a los demás pueblos y aunque en un principio había sentido verdadera furia en estos momentos trataba más que nada de mostrarse fuerte para su gente.

Vestidos con los harapos que les quedaban, el máxtlatl apenas y lograba desempeñar su función de lo maltratado que se encontraba. Sus mantos no eran más que pieles a medio curtir de cervato toscamente hechas.

Finalmente llegan a la sierra de Guadalupe donde había escuchado un rumor sobre un sabio soberano que busca la paz entre sus tributarios.

Tlotzin gobernador acolhua, quien había ascendido al cargo de tlatoani (1) hace cuatro años de su llega a Tenayocan (2), había construido importantes obras hidráulicas, mejorado los caminos y estableciendo relaciones cordiales con sus tributarios.

Inmediatamente después de su llegada, su pueblo reunió lo poco que les quedaba para comprar algunas prendas y lucir presentables en la corte del tlatoani. Uno de los pequeños niños que viajaba con ellos regreso del mercado habiendo comprado un par de máxtlatl, algo de coplaxócotl (3) para lavarse el cuerpo y un par de sencillos mantos.

-Mi señor aquí tiene lo que me pidió- dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia al llevar a la pequeña fuente de agua donde se encontraba Tozcuecuextli e Itzcoatl antes de regresar al lado de su madre.

La nación tomo las ropas entre sus manos examinando ambos pares dejándole el mejor a su señor. Corto en trozos iguales la hierva que el menor había llevado mojándola y apretándola ligeramente hasta lograr una insipiente espuma con la que tallo su cuerpo borrando cualquier mancha de mugre.

Un sonido quedo se escapo de sus labios, hacia hay varios días que no tomaba un buen baño y aunque los sacerdotes estaban acostumbrados a no hacerlo desde que tomaban los hábitos él simplemente no podía.

Camino hasta que el agua le llego a las caderas refrescando todo su cuerpo, usando las manos acunaba un poco de agua y se la echaba en el pecho.

-¿Porque has escogido esas prendas?- La grave voz de su señor le hizo volverse por completo. Los ojos oscuros de adolescente le miraron sin entender su pregunta ¿Había algo mal en aquella ropa?

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere mi señor-Contesto con sinceridad apartando un mechón de cabello que le caía pesadamente sobre el rostro por el agua- ¿Tiene algo de malo las prendas que he escogido?

El líder de la tribu le miro con cierta dulzura paternalista apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de la joven nación haciendo que levantara su rostro, la finas facciones del menor denotaba cierta sorpresa por la forma de actuar de su señor.

-No están mal por su origen- comenzó a decir con voz calma siempre enfrentando su mirada con la de la nación. Le peino los cabellos hacia atrás sujetándole del mentón delicadamente- Tu error esta en la repartición yo no puedo ostentar mejores ropas que mi nación seria un acto de hipocresía ante el señor de Tenayoca.

Itzcoatl abrió los ojos de pare en par sorprendido ante la lógica deducción de Tozcuecuextli el líder de su pueblo errante. Siendo él la representación de nación azteca mostraría tal y como se encontraban estos, si sus prendas era de menor calidad que las de su señor dirigente seria caer en una mentira.

Terminaron de bañarse y limpiarse en un pequeño temascal (4) y se vistieron para ir a la entrevista pública que como todos los días se realizaba cuando el sol se encontraba en el cenit, en el punto más alto.

Los macehualtin, la gente del pueblo, ya se había formado una pequeña y compacta fila, hay estaba el curtidor de pieles junto a los demás mercaderes y al lado de los orfebres cada uno con su pequeño o gran problema.

El cuerpo de Itzcoatl temblaba ligeramente de la misma forma que lo hacia antes de entrar en batalla o realizar un sacrificio para su dios Huichilopoztli, un temblor que vaticinaba las cosas de la vida.

Finalmente llego su turno, sus ojos obscuros vislumbraron la sala de entrevistas a lo alto y en el fondo se encontraba Tlotzin y al lado de este por encima de su primogénito estaba un criatura de apariencia juvenil que por sus ropas no pudo identificar si se trataba de una muchacha o de un muchacho.

Saludaron al tlatoani y a su corte pero los ojos de Itzcoatl no se había movido ni un centímetro de los de aquella noble criatura.

Tozcuecuextli le explico al tlatoani el motivo de su visita, suplicándole que les permitiera tomar un pequeño trozo de su reino para fundar una pequeña ciudad donde quedarse. El tlatoani les miro fijamente diciéndole que más tarde les daría la respuesta tras haberlo consultado con su corte.

-Quetzalli (5) por favor has que los alimenten debidamente y acompáñalos- Murmuro el gran señor al joven que se sentaba a su lado.

-Como usted lo ordene señor- respondió aquel con un tono de voz cantarín, en un nahuatl mucho más fino y formal que el que Itzcoatl estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Quetzalli-Síganme por favor

Tlotzin había girado su manto de cierta forma, aparentemente casual, en una señal solamente entendible por Quetzalli que se traducía en investigar las verdaderas intenciones de los recién llegados.

Por su parte para el jefe azteca no había pasado desapercibida esa singular atracción que sentía su nación por la joven acolhua, así que en el momento en el que les cedieron las habitaciones ánimo al chico a que saliera con Quetzalli.

-Pero mi señor- se sonrojo alarmado mirando a su superior- No puedo dejarte solo aquí seria una deshonra.

-No acepto reclamos ve y plática con ella- El mandatario tenía los mismos problemas que su nación para identificar el género de Quetzalli pero había asumido que ningún muchachito por joven que fuera tendría los rasgos tan delicados.

-Pero…- Ni le dio tiempo a reclamar cuando ya le estaba dando la espalda- Será como usted mande.

Salio a paso rápido del cuarto buscando con la mirada a su guía, no tardo mucho para encontrarle. Quetzalli se había detenido a saludar a un pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban con sus armas de juguete y un pequeño aparatito que se movía con cuatro ruedas. La sonrisa del mayor parecía contagiar a los infantes que bailoteaban y brincaban a su alderredor.

Seguramente aquellos niños eran nobles e incluso podrían ser los hijos de Tlotzin, sin mostrar ningún tipo de duda se acerco al grupo haciendo un pequeño ademán ante Quetzalli.

-Es muy galante señor pero no debería hacer eso- Respondió con aquella voz melodiosa en un perfecto nahuatl- Temo que ya conoce mi nombre, noble señor, pero yo no conozco el suyo ¿seria tan amable de decírmelo?

-Mi nombre es Itzcoatl, serpiente de obsidiana, si me permites llamarte por tu nombre estaría encantado- Ni siquiera se percato de en que momento los pequeños que les rodeaban se habían esfumado acudiendo al llamado de sus madres.

-Puedes llamarme como más te guste Itzcoatl- concedió echando un mirada hacia el frente para que le siguiera.

Sin duda le llamaría Quetzalli no se le ocurría un nombre mejor para aquella criatura tan sublime y es que no solamente era hermosa sino que su andar, sus modales y demás reflejaban la exquisitez misma. Quetzalli quiere decir precioso o divino.

Anduvieron caminando hasta la rivera del cuerpo de agua aquel pequeño paseo le había servido a Itzcoatl para darse cuenta de que su acompañante no era ni una chica ni humano, claro que no le diría lo ultimo. Quetzalli tendría sus razones para permanecer en el anonimato aparente.

-¿Cómo es el lugar de donde vienes?- Pregunto la nación acolhua con denotado interés a su compañero- debe ser un lugar difícil por tus ropas, perdóname no quise menospreciarte por algo tan insignificante.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es normal. Si es un lugar muy difícil se encuentra muy al norte, pero no te preocupes que no soy un salvaje sin modales. No es tanto la distancia como lo difícil del camino, teníamos pocas cosas cuando comenzamos la peregrinación en búsqueda del lugar prometido por los dioses.

-¿El lugar prometido por los dioses?- Muy bien aquello resultaba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Honestamente no creía que los aztecas fueran más que gente "modesta" de modales reducidos pero su señor le había pedido que averiguara si eran o no gente peligrosa para su pueblo, afortunadamente parecían no serlo- Tú gente podría trabajar para ganar algo de dinero

-Quetzalli créeme que lo hemos intentado y se ha hecho uno que otro trabajo pero al parecer a la gente del Anahuac no le agrada nuestra presencia- recordando sus primeros intentos donde les tacharon de bárbaros e incivilizados- lo único que tenemos para trabajar además son nuestras manos.

-Mi señor Tlotzin esta construyendo nuevos caminos y unos cuantos edificios podrían trabajar para él si yo los recomiendo.- Aquello no estaba contemplado en su plan pero al parecer no era Itzcoatl el que había caído ante la mirada ajena, Quetzalli estaba que rebosaba de curiosidad por la nación extranjera y por mucho que lo intentara reprimir parecía que su otro yo no se lo permitiría.

-Estaría en deuda contigo si hicieras algo así por nosotros- sonrío honestamente agradecido, más tarde le preguntaría alguno de los sabios la historia sobre aquella ciudad le interesaba conocer a su igual.

-Lo are porque no me pareces un bárbaro joven príncipe-Levanto apenas una ceja en señal de duda al ver la sonrisa que se forma en los labios del azteca.-¿Eh dicho algo que resulta divertido?

-Un poco, no soy esa clase de noble Quetzalli- estiro su mano tocándole el cabello en un acto de plena osadía, más aun cuando sus dedos alcanzaron a rozarle la piel en una tierna caricia impropia para un hombre- Sabes que un noble no actuaría así.

La nación más alta endureció sus facciones por un instante, había supuesto que Itzcoatl no era un noble sus ojos y sus movimientos no eran propios de un humano y aunque no lucia como las otras naciones que conocía no podía menospreciarlo por eso. Su cabello se ondeo al viento dejando salir un ligero aroma a floresta.

-Yo soy Quetzalli, la nación acolhua y tú estas en mis dominios- recalco lo ultimo aunque resultara más que lógico.

-Mi nombre es Itzcoatl y soy la nación azteca pido permiso noble señor para hospedarme un tiempo en tus tierras- El tono de voz e incluso el ambiente tan informal que los rodeaba se desvaneció en seguía, los ojos fieros del azteca sondeaban los mansos como el agua calma del acolhua intentando adivinar que se escondía en ellos.

-Tienes mi permiso azteca, a cambio de eso prestaras servicios y serás uno de mis tributarios- lo que se resumía en pagar una cuota cada cierto tiempo y servirle como guerreros si así lo requerían incluso como posibles sacrificios para alguno de los dioses acolhua.

Sin esperar nada más, como todos los que están acostumbrados a mandar giro sobre sus talones dándole la espalda al azteca caminando rumbo al palacio de Tlotzin para darle la noticia a su soberano.

Quetzalli siempre le había tenido cierto cariño a Tenayoca aunque en estos momentos no vivieran en aquella ciudad, después de que él junto con su señor llegaran al Anahuac fue la primera ciudad que fundaron así que los tlatoanis de aquella siempre habían sido muy queridos para él por lo que tomar una decisión de esa magnitud estaba en contra de todo lo que él era.

-Mi señor he vuelto- Hablo con un tono servicial aunque por dentro sentía un verdadero torbellino de preguntas y molestia.

-Verte siempre me alegra la vista Quetzalli- respondió el hombre sin dejar de sonreírle amorosamente a su nación- Sabes el consejo ya ha deliberado y decidimos darle a los aztecas lo que piden a cambio de volverse nuestros vasallos.

Quetzalli levanto la vista asombrado, honestamente no se esperaba algo así y resultaba un alivio el no tener que imponer sus deseos sobre la decisión del consejo de ancianos y su señor.

-Les enviamos un mensajero veloz para informarles, pero debes estar cansado por el viaje ¿volverás en un par de días a la capital no es así?- el joven de aparentes 15 años asintió con la cabeza aun anonadado como para responder algo hablado.- Ve a descansar entonces antes de que los sacerdotes te encuentren y no puedas escapar de ellos.

-Como usted lo disponga su señoría- realizo el saludo de besa la tierra, llevando un dedo al piso y luego a los labios que significaba fidelidad antes de retirarse a descansar en sus cuartos privados.

Honestamente una parte de él no deseaba regresar a Coatlichan (6) las cosas últimamente no se encontraban bien en la capital y su pecho ardía de la forma en la que solía augurarle tiempos difíciles. Culhuacán (7) había estado de insidioso en los últimos meses y aun siendo su aliado no podía evitar sentir que aquel estaba molesto por algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Culhuacán había sido hace mucho tiempo un amigo intimo de Tollan-Xicocotitlan (8) y esa amistad había dado buenos frutos hasta que el mismo Culhuacán cayo en la ideología de ser el único heredero de Tollan volviendo su comportamiento altanero y arrogante.

Recostado en su cama miro el techo del cuarto que ocupaba, no podía dormir a su mente no solo acudía esa amarga sensación de preocupación sino también el rostro de Itzcoatl junto con todo lo que habían vivido en el día.

El azteca se había comportado como todo un caballero e incluso hasta podría decir que algo desinteresado ¿En que momento se había dado cuenta el otro que era iguales? Es algo que le seguiría dando vueltas en la cabeza por muchos años más.

Giro su cuerpo sin tener realmente ganas de dormir salio al amplio jardín sin ponerse las sandalias, anduvo un rato sobre el verde pasto húmedo por la brisa, la luna le acompaño en su andar hasta la fuente cantarina del palacio.

Se sentó en el filo de la fuente de mármol con adornos de cerámica (10) con el talón golpeaba la fuente de forma rítmica de entre sus ropas extrajo una pequeña flauta de carrizo que tocaba al ritmo de los golpeteos.

Las notas burbujeantes estallaron en el aire como la clara melodía acuática de los caracoles, envolviendo todo su ser en un aura mística. Quetzalli seria la imagen de un dios encarnado para cualquiera que lo mirase en esos momentos, sus largos cabellos ondeando al viento y aquel pequeño remolino que sobresalía de su cabeza incluso era más notorio, la lecho luz de luna tornaba el color de su piel en un marrón suave.

Los cocuyos bailoteaban a su alderredor centellando como pequeñas estrellas, algunos de ellos incluso se habían atorado entre sus cabellos aumentando ese aire de encanto divino.

A la mañana siguiente partió rumbo a Coatlichan seguido de su corte, no necesito mirar hacia atrás para darse cuenta que Itzcoatl le observaba partir con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro.

-Algún día tú serás mió Quetzalli pero seré blando contigo por tu buena obra- murmuro entre dientes el azteca, algún día no solamente Quetzalli seria suyo sino el resto del Anahuac y el único mundo.

Un pequeño recelo había nacido en el corazón de la serpiente de Obsidian la altivez de Quetzalli y su forma de actuar haciéndole sentir como cualquier sabandija había despertado en él su virilidad. Le demostraría a toda costa a Acolhua que él era capaz de convertirse en una poderosa nación.

Dos años después los aztecas habían ya fundado su primera ciudad y como Itzcoatl le había dicho a Quetzalli se dedicaron a la construcción y a trabajar como acarreadores para Tlotzin y sus nobles aprovechando todos los recursos de la sierra para eso.

En ese año estallo una pequeña rivalidad entre los acolhuas y los culhuacanos, Quetzalli regreso a Tenayocan para exigir el cumplimiento del servicio al que se había sometido el azteca al volverse su tributario.

Los aztecas fueron los mercenarios y guerreros más fuertes, también los más burdos, del ejército de Quetzalli. Gracias al apoyo de Itzcoatl la victoria es para los acolhuas con lo que no solamente gana prestigio militar sino también algunas mujeres culhuacanos que mejoraron su estirpe.

-¿Estas contento con los resultados Quetzalli?- pregunto el azteca después de la fastuosa ceremonia de la victoria y de que algunos de los prisioneros de guerra murieran bajo el cuchillo de obsidiana de los sacerdotes como ofrenda a los dioses por su ayuda.

-Lo estoy ciertamente- respondió el acolhua tomando un pequeño sorbo de chocolate espumoso que tenia en su taza- Peleaste bien y te estoy agradecido Itzcoatl.

- Me honras con semejantes palabras noble señor- en su delicadeza iba explicita la burla por el cargo y los modales de su compañero.

-Espero que tu recompensa haya sido la que esperabas- fingió no entender las palabras de la nación menor.

-Lo fue para mi gente, yo en cambio aun espero por algo más- sus ojos centellaron con la lujuria y la arrogancia mezcladas al mirar el cuerpo grácil de Quetzalli.

-Y puedo saber ¿cual es esa recompensa que esperas?- El azteca negó sutilmente dándole a entender que no era algo que le diría ni que podría tener en ese momento.-Espero entonces que este en tu tonal tenerlo.

Aclaraciones

Tlatoani: El gran señor de una ciudad de forma más simple es el líder o soberano.

Tenayocan: Es la primera capital de los acolhuas que fundaron en el valle de México, su significado en nahualt es "lugar amurallado" hoy sobreviven los restos de una pirámide en Tlalnepantla estado de México.

Coplaxócotl: Es una raíz (saponaria americana) que ocupaban las civilizaciones prehispánicas como sustituto del jabón de baño y el shampoo. Recordemos que todos ellos eran sumamente aseados y tomaban uno o dos baños al día se dice que Moctezuma tomaba 4.

Temascal: Baños de vapor que limpiaban el cuerpo y la mente de impurezas.

Quetzalli: Es la representación de la nación acolhua, aprovecho esto para explicar lo que se aplica a las demás naciones prehispánicas. Tiene su nombre humano pero cada reino tiene varias ciudades que son a su ves algo así como pequeños reinos estos reinos incluso entran en pelea entre ellos como si fueran estados libres y soberanos, llegando a someter al vasallaje a sus propios hermanos.

A lo largo de la historia aparecerá el tercer nombre que es el de la capital del momento, por ejemplo en los siguientes capítulos Quetzalli también seria llamado Texcoco- uno de los tres integrantes de la triple alianza que enfrentarían más tarde a Hernán Cortes- aun que en este momento su tercer nombre sea Coatlichan

Coatlichan: Capital de la nación Acolhua hasta la guerra de sucesión. Quiere decir "La casa de las serpientes"

Culhuacán: Ciudad que se presume como la desentiende de la cultura tolteca formo parte de la triple alianza junto con Coatlichan y Azcapotzalco hasta que su decadencia fue tal que es vencida por los aztecas dejando su lugar a Tenochtitlan.

Tollan-Xicocotitlan: Es el nombre completo de Tula y es la ciudad más importante de los toltecas.

Dudas

Espero esta vez haber logrado lo que me propuse desde el capitulo anterior intentar hacer más comprensible la historia, me di cuenta que había dado muchas cosas por sentado es decir había hecho la historia pensando como mexicana y no como un observador neutral lo que dificultaba un poco su lectura. Espero esta vez no haberlo hecho.

Eso por un lado por el otro esta la cuestión de que no se si se les hace aburrido y debería meter un poco más de acción o detalle en algunas cosas. Esta historia esta basada en su mayoría en hechos históricos por lo que se dificulta un poco su escritura, claro que tendremos capítulos dedicados únicamente a ciertas leyendas para no volver esto algo monótono.

Por ultimo espero que si tienen alguna duda me la hagan sabes o curiosidad para intentar aclarárselas. No importa que tan simple o complicada sea.


	3. Atzcapotzalco

Este el capitulo tres agradesco a todas las personas que lo leen y a las que me dejan sus comentarios mil gracias estoy tomandolos en cuenta para continuar por buen camino y no volver esto una clase de historia. En fin se les agradece.

Muchos habran pensado que ya no iba a continuar y sinceramente yo lo crei tambien, veran antes de subir un capitulo busco tener como seguir con la linea historica, claro esta que como muchos pedasos de la historia se perdieron con la conquista y los mismos aztecas destruyeron una parte tengo que elegir a veces entre varios aparentes mitos o bien historias que discrepan entre si. Mi problema principal surgio con la llegada de México- si el actual- tambien la llegada de España entre otras cosas asi como el propio pasado de Itzcoatl pero creo que ya llege a algo bueno y espero que les guste como quedo.

Cuando llegemos al nacimiento de méxico si gustan les escribo todas las teorias que saque y su particular nacimiento debido a que es una mezcla no solo cultural sino fisica.

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que intento ser lo más neutral posible, no me gustan precentar solo lo bueno y dejar a alguien como la victima por que eso nunca pasa en la realidad. Ningun pueblo es malo o vengativo con otro simplemente buscan su supremacia. Es como si dijera que el león es malo por comerce una cebra, ok no fue un buen ejemplo, el punto esta en el que de acuerdo a nuestra sociedad siempre va haber personas que sometan a otras es parte del comportamiento humano natural y mucho de quien es el que "manda" lo definen tanto el momento como las capacidades individuales y de adaptación de cada pueblo.

**Azcapotzalco**

Sentada en la imponente sala del consejo jugaba con un carrizo entre sus finos dedos aparentemente sin escuchar lo que se hablaba. Quetzalli y su honorable señor, Quinatzin (1), estaban diciendo algo sobre cambiar la capital del reino acolhua de Coatlichan a la orilla del rio oriente, sobre un poblado ya existente de nombre Catlenihco donde había residido el nuevo tlatoani antes de la guerra y que seria llamada a partir de ese momento como Texcoco (2).

Honestamente a Teoxihuitl (3) no le importaban demasiado esos asuntos políticos, la hermana mayor del reino de los Tepanecas le interesaban más las luchas por el poder y las batallas esos asuntos prefería dejárselos a su hermano menor, claro esta que aquel era poco menos que su sombra ante los señores del Tepanecapan (4)

Desde su llegada al Anáhuac, desde las 7 cuevas (5) siendo muy niña con su hermano, siempre había admirado a Matlacóatl el caudillo que le entrego aquellas tierras y un brillante futuro. Siempre había deseado ser como él, eh incluso le suplico que le enseñara a pelear igual que a su hermano convirtiéndose rápidamente en una gran guerrera.

El primer poblado que estableció Matlacóatl fue llamado Azcapatzaltonco y se lo dio a ella, más tarde disparando los celos de la nación adolecente, que no soportaba verle con nadie más, se caso con la princesa Azcueitl cuyo descendiente Acolhuatzin, otro de los favoritos de Teoxihuitl, se casara con la hija de Xólotl, héroe legendario de los acolhuas.

En aquella ocasión conoció a Quetzalli, la antipatía para con la otra nación fue de inmediata aunque al parecer unilateral. Teoxihuitl tenía envidia de lo que poseía Quetzalli, de sus modales y sus formas tan soberbias de comportarse por eso mismo cada vez que el joven iba a su corte o se reunían para tratar asuntos de la exan tlahtoloyan le trataba de forma indiferente si es que tan solo se dignaba a escucharle.

Teoxihuitl se sabia la más fuerte de los tres que integraban la triple alianza por lo tanto podía darse esos pequeños lujos, su interés fue captado de pronto cuando de los labios de Acolhua como un gorgoteo rápido y casual broto el nombre de uno de sus más sobresalientes tributarios y fuerza guerrera en la resiente batalla.

-Eh oído hablar de ellos pero nunca de tus labios mi hermano- Comento rompiendo el carrizo en dos y dejándolo a su lado, aquello se interpretaba no como una petición sino como una orden para que Quetzalli le hablara más sobre los extraños Aztecas- Continua por favor.

-Su nombre humano es Itzcoatl y aunque no tienen grandes dotes como pueblo si que son hábiles guerreros y por demás diestros en otras áreas como la construcción- simplifico Texcoco para los señores de la corte que seguramente estaban más interesados en otras cosas que en saber sobre un grupo de barbaros que habían sido usados como carne de cañón en la guerra.

Sin que Texcoco si quiera lo adivinase había destapado la curiosidad en Azcapotzalco, quien no podía esperar a que se terminara la junta para interrogar tranquilamente a su igual y así averiguar que tan cercano era Texcoco a ese tal azteca. Después de la comida, Teoxihuitl tomo suavemente de la mano a Quetzalli llevándole consigo a una de las habitaciones aledañas, notando con cierto desagrado que pese a las guerras la piel de su compañero era increíblemente suave, el deseo de marcarlo con horrendas cicatrices para borrar aquella perfección le asalto de nueva cuenta.

La nación más antigua enarco una ceja sentándose de forma grácil en uno de los pequeños sillones hecho con varios cojines rellenos de plumas invitando a Texcoco a hacer lo mismo frente a ella.

-Tengo curiosidad Quetzalli, háblame más sobre Itzcoatl si es alguien que tu mencionas durante la reseña de una guerra debe ser importante y no un simple bárbaro- Le conocía muy bien como para distinguir aquellas naciones o personas que le llamaban la atención al otro.

-No es un simple bárbaro pero tampoco es alguien decenté, sus aspiraciones sin duda lo llevaran muy lejos aunque con eso manche el blanco plumaje de las garzas- Haciendo referencia el significado del nombre anterior del azteca Aztlan "lugar de las garzas" y a la fuerte actitud bélica de Itzcoatl.

-Todos tenemos sueños de grandeza pero no siempre podemos cumplirlos, entonces porque pensar diferente de él al menos que hayas visto algo que te de motivos para ello- siseo acomodándose mejor entre los cojines dejando que su larga melena le cayese hacia un lado extendiéndose como finos hilos de enebro sobre la tela.

-Itzcoatl será grande eso es todo lo que te puedo decir- El tono tan desenfadado que en apariencia usaba Texcoco despertó aun más los celos y la curiosidad.

Si él azteca valía algo para el otro ella se encargaría personalmente de quitarle a su caballito de guerra, Quetzalli sufriría al verlo rendido a sus pies como otro más de sus amantes, entregando por ella cada gota de su sangre en batalla.

Se despidieron al día siguiente y Quetzalli partió rumbo a Texcoco con los múltiples presentes que la corte le había dado a su amado señor

Con pasos gráciles andaba Azcapotzalco recorriendo la sala del trono, las múltiples pulseras que traía en los tobillos hacían en de su elegante andar una danza rítmica, su cabello se mecía con el ritmo que imponían sus pequeños pies lo mismo le sucedía a su primorosa falda bordada en hilos de oro y plata en adornos florales de una belleza tal que cada pétalo estaba matizado en un tono diferente con el suave plumón sin que este color se repitiera ni una sola vez.

Sus ojos negros delineados como los del cervato se alzaban hirientes y altaneros al andar sin bajar, más que solo para hacer el típico saludo a su seño, la vista. Tomo asiento en el borde del trono, su diminuto y grácil cuerpo apenas y ocupaba un mínimo de espacio.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido ahora Teoxihuitl?- pregunto pacientemente el tlatoani aunque de antemano sabia que cuando su adorada nación se comportaba de esa forma era porque había algo o alguien que capto su interés y teniendo en cuenta que en la mañana había despedido a la nación Acolhua debía ser alguien de mucho más valor por tan solo pertenecerle a aquel- Podrías haberte anunciado, no quiero ni pensar en el escandalo que se hubiese dado si alguno de los señores que no conocen quien eres hubiese presenciado semejante entrada.

La nación sonrió divertida y su risa resonó en el cuarto del trono como el agua fresca que cae a un cántaro, cruzo modestamente los tobillos haciendo resonar aun con más fuerza las pulseras de sus piernas. Inclino la cabeza y su abundante cabello le acaricio el rostro a su soberano mientras que con la diestra le acariciaba disimuladamente el hombro.

-Mi señor no tiene que tener esas preocupaciones- comento con un tono cargado en pura sensualidad-Antes de venir ordene a los guardias que no dejaran pasar a nadie más a las audiencias y ellos no se pudieron negar a una orden mía su señoría.

Tezcapoctzin, el tlatoani, suspiro pesadamente mirando con cierto desdén hacia la puerta del salón más tarde se encargaría que esos guardias recibieran su merecido por sus actos, su nación podía ser muy caprichosa a veces pero al mismo tiempo demasiado inteligente como para perderse en juegos menores, dependiendo de sus palabras seria el castigo para los guardias.

-Continua entonces- concedió ligeramente intrigado acariciándole la mejilla morena, sus dedos jugaba con las suaves hebras de su cabello pasando un mechón insistente detrás de su oreja sin dejar de sonreírle. Muchas vez, no podía negarlo, había sentido una clara atracción por la chica olvidándose del respecto que le debía de conceder por ser lo que era.

-Quetzalli me ha hablado sobre una joven nación de nombre Itzcoatl, con sus palabras quiere hacerle creer a los demás que son personas simples las que conforman aquella nación pero él no quiere que los demás sepamos el gran potencial guerrillero que esconden los aztecas.

-Entonces que es lo que propones ¿Qué se los arrebatemos?- pregunto con bastante interés el tlatoani, tener un ejercito fuerte nunca estaba de más y más aun si se hacia de ellos como tributarios no como miembros de su nación.

-No, para nada tengo el presentimiento que ellos vendrán por su cuenta si les damos ciertos estímulos- sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Quetzalli al ver eso. En su mente ya se estaba fraguando un grandioso plan los aztecas no solo se convertirían en sus perritos falderos sino que también le ayudarían a destruir a Texcoco pero antes apartaría de su camino a otras tantas sabandijas sin tener que intervenir directamente.

Y tal como Teoxihuitl lo había predicho, no vasto mucho para hacer venir a los aztecas que deseaban una mejor posición tanto para la distribución de su material de construcción así como mejor su trabajo al dejar atrás las peleas por el mismo con los demás pueblos. Huehue Huitzilihuitl, gobernante azteca acude a ver a tlatoani de Azcapotzalco en 1274 para solicitarle que les permitiera asentarse en un islote que se encontraba enfrente del que más tarde seria Tlatelolco.

Teoxihuitl se encargo personalmente de la entrevista con ambos, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de escuchar a Huehue Huitzilihuitl y una vez que este termino de hablar le dejo ir con su soberano a que le explicara lo mismo que le había dicho a ella, en cambio se quedo con Itzcoatl.

-Debe ser difícil ese estilo de vida- comento desinteresadamente, moviendo el cuerpo provocativamente para deleite de su invitado. Sirvió dos copas de octil, la bebida embriagante de su pueblo, dándole una a él y bebiendo con pequeños sorbos las suya- Hace poco me entere que tuviste un pequeño altercado contra Pantital.

Itzcoatl llamaría todo menos pequeño altercado a las batallas que sostuviera con Pantital, aun tenia algunas heridas frescas que ocultaba tras el manto que le impedían darle tal connotación además estaba el hecho de que la razón por la cual entraron en guerra no era tan simple al menos no para ellos. La razón de la trifulca había sido el control de la extracción de roca en la zona norte, en esta guerra murió uno de sus mejores generales Tecpayotl a quien en su honor había nombrado la ciudad que formaron después de obtener la victoria con el nombre de Tecpayocan.

-Mi señora, no soy nadie para corregirle lo se pero lo que usted llama un pequeño altercado yo lo considero algo esencial- Seguramente su igual nunca lo podría entender, después de todo aquella era una gran nación que no se debía preocupar por tales pequeñeces que si eran vitales para otras naciones menores. Sin esa piedra no habría trabajo, sin el trabajo no habría comida y sin la comida los hombres se marcharían a trabajar como mercenarios.

Teoxihuitl frunció visiblemente el seño odiaba que la corrigieran y aquel simplón se había atrevido hacerlo desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron aun teniendo en cuenta de que iban a pedirle que los deja tomar para si un islote cenagoso y lleno de podredumbre pero que aun así era parte de sus territorios. Respiro profundamente intentando controlar su carácter o nada de lo que había planeado con tanto detalle se podría llevar a cabo.

-La diferencia de estatus también afecta la diferencia de tamaños- le remarco en tono de burla recordándole la posición en la que se encontraba.- Pero bebe no me gusta tomar sola en especial si tengo compañía.

Los labios de la nación más vieja se curvaron en una mueca llena de soberbia cuando Itzcoatl le obedeció. Se dedico a observarle mientras toma pese a que el manto que llevaba era de pésima calidad, por lo menos para ella, no le sentaba mal le daba un cierto aire salve y rustico, tenia la espalda ancha y bien formada, unos brazos fuertes muy musculosos por el trabajo y el combate; se ruborizo ligeramente al imaginarse a si misma abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos.

Los brazaletes largos que iban desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo hechos de cobre tallado era una verdadera obra de arte. Siguió su recorrido sin mostrar pudor alguno en su mirada, bajo por su pecho fuerte y su vientre perfectamente trabajado llegando hasta el borde de su máxtlatl, se humedeció los labios imaginándose que es lo que habría debajo.

Cuando era niña había escuchado que los barbaros tenía el tepuli (6) por demás desarrollado y más cuando eran guerreros, esto ultimo lo había podido experimentar en persona al tener como amantes a varios habilidosos guerreros de su propia gente.

-Mi señora ¿acaso ve algo que le agrade?- pregunto sin mostrar ningún tipo de incomodidad en el rostro el caballero azteca. Sabía tanto como su señor que mucho de la victoria para conseguir aquel islote dependía de la decisión de la joven Teoxihuitl.

-Veo a un hombre fuerte que no se cuanto estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por obtener lo que quiere, según tengo entendido eres muy hábil con las manos y no solo como guerrero me refiero Itzcoatl así que te pregunto directamente ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar para ser alguien en la vida?

-Mi propia existencia- respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, ya con anterioridad había pensado en aquello junto con la revelación que tuvo antes de salir de peregrinación. Los Dioses le había ofrecido la grandeza si pero aquella no caería del cielo milagrosamente se tiene que trabajar y sacrificar mucha de su gente y su propia sangre para obtenerla. Él seria una gran nación y pronto todo el mundo lo vería, tenia un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto y quizás la voluptuosa de Azcapotzalco seria la cuya que le abriera el camino.

-Entiendo. Es bueno tener perspectivas tan altas siempre y cuando no se te suban a la cabeza o te llamaran simplemente un loco más- sonrió mostrándole su blanca dentadura, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan- Te doy lo que me pides Itzcoatl, es tuyo porque a partir de este momento te conviertes en uno de mis vasallos y espero que seas uno de los mejores.

Se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba el otro balanceando sus caderas, apoyo la diestra sobre el pecho del castaño acariciándole suavemente la piel caliente y belicosa hasta llegar a su corazón. Por un instante le asusto el brío con el que latía aquel señal del propio animo de su gente y de su fortaleza, quizás estaba actuando mal, agito la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos que eran solo tonterías ella no tenia nada que temer a una insignificante nación como la Azteca.

Itzcoatl sujeto la mano de la joven con osadía sobre su propio pecho, justo sobre el corazón, al igual que ella había tenido un presentimiento, la caída de Azcapotzalco pero eso se lo guardaría muy en su interior y ni siquiera lo hablaría con su soberano.

-Mi dulce señora estoy pues a sus órdenes- tomo su mano besándole el dorso de la palma de forma galante sin perder el contacto con los ojos de la chica.

-Márchate ahora antes de que me arrepienta de lo que te he dado- pese a sus propias convicciones se sentía ligeramente amenazada por el otro. Espero a que el otro se retirara para desplomarse en aquel suave cojín.

Diez años más tarde la corte tepaneca se había infiltrado lo suficiente en el gobierno como para sugerirles a los mexitil que tenia seguir creciendo y que mejor lugar que Chapoltepec para hacerlo, las intenciones ocultas detrás de esto era la expulsión de los matlatzincas-tolocas-texcaltepecas de aquel lugar. Chapoltepec era un sitio clave no solo por ser el centro de intercambio de muchos pueblos sino que también poseía abundantes recursos entre ellos sus manantiales y se encontraba bajo el dominio de los tepanecas y de los tolocas, si los aztecas lograban expulsarlos junto con los otros pueblos en especial los malinalcas entonces Teoxihuitl se convertiría en la nación más poderosa indiscutiblemente y podría comenzar su expansión territorial.

Claro esta que ante el resto del mundo aparentarían estar igual de enfadados que sus compatriotas por tal atrevimiento por parte de los mexitil.

Aquella mañana Tonatiu brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo lanzando sus cálidos rayos hacia la madre tierra cuando en numeroso ejercito de los mexitil marcho desde de su reciente nueva capital Cuauhmixtitlan (7) con su capitán Cuauhtlequetzqui al mando marcharon en pequeños grupos de hileras de 6 x 8 hasta el valle Chapoltepec.

Los altos penachos de guerra y las lanzas de obsidiana refluían con los rayos del sol, los escudos de los soldados rasos que iban al frente de la procesión daban la impresión de que una enorme nube había bajado a la tierra y arrasaba todo a su paso. En las caras de los guerreros se podía notar la determinación en cada uno de sus fieros gestos, su rostro seria pintado con los colores de la guerra apenas y hubieran sido entregadas las ofrendas de guerra.

Cuauhtlequetzqui e Itzcoatl entregaron a los malinalcas las ofrendas, una bella tabla de oro labrada que marcaba el escudo de los mexitil plumas de quetzal y algunos otras piezas de orfebrería mientras que sus contrarios Copil y a Achac (8). La nación con una suave sonrisa en los labios le entrego el escudo de armas de su pueblo, un cráneo rojo, trabajado finamente en plumas de guacamayas y de colibrí, Achac no era prepotente aunque conocía bastante bien a Itzocatl pues aquel servía al hermano de su diosa patrona.

-Hermano solo quiero saber una cosa- pidió sinceramente el malinalco al azteca- Juro por Malinalxochitl (9) que no preguntare más o hare cualquier otro comentario después de eso sin importar cual sea tu respuesta.

-Por Huitzilopochtli juro que te contestare con tanta franqueza como se me sea posible- Le respondió, acto seguido Achac le tomo del brazo sin lastimar la armadura de plumas que portaba el otro llevándoselo junto a un manantial.

-Es acaso que la avaricia de Teoxihuitl te ha traído aquí. Es un juramento el que hemos pronunciado así que tu respuesta solamente permanecerá entre nosotros dos.

El mexica asintió débilmente con la cabeza sujeto a su juramente, Achac no le caia mal pero tenia que lograr derrotarlo y hacerse con esas preciosas tierras para poder cumplir el destino que los dioses le había trazado para él. La grandeza necesita pequeños y grandes sacrificios.

-Algún día Achac esa avaricia se volverá en su contra, hoy te llamare enemigo y más tarde tú y tu diosa serán odiados por mi pueblo pero en mi corazón siempre serás mi hermano- Ave de agua sonrió tristemente podía tomar con insolentes las palabras de Itzcoatl pero era cierto también que podrían hacerse realidad por la fuerza que este había demostrado en otras tantas batallas, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo antes de retirarse cada cual con su caudillo.

-Pareces triste Itzcoatl- le comento Cuauhtlequetzqui cuando regresaron junto con sus hombres que habiendo vaciado la vejiga solo esperaban el retumbar de los tambores de guerra y que los sacerdotes de Huitzilopochtli les dieran su bendición antes de entrar a luchar.

-Solo recordaba quien es sirviente de quien- apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del capital, la diferencia de estaturas se hizo más notoria, Itzcoatl físicamente aun era un joven de 15 años enfundado en una armadura hermosa que no hacia más que recalcar su juventud. Sus ojos se notaron cansados cuando se encontraron con los del otro, en momentos como este les tenia envidia a los hombres, aunque aquellos pudieran entrar en guerras fratricidas lo hacían por su propia voluntad y convicciones algo que él jamás podría hacer porque dependía en gran medida de los caprichos de sus superiores.- Tonatiu también esta de nuestro lado al parecer.

Desde el fondo de una cueva los dioses hermanos, Huitzilopochtli y Malinalxochitl observaban cada uno a sus protegidos influyéndoles el valor necesario para la batalla. El dios miro con desprecio a su hermana la devoradora de corazones mientras que aquella se limito a mirarle de forma imparcial, apretando entre sus manos un pequeño paño que pertenecía a su "hijo" Copil su favorito, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

La batalla dio inicio, la hojas de obsidiana cortaban limpiamente la carne dejando sobre el suelo cabezas, orejas, narices e incluso manos que eran pisoteadas en el calor de la batalla, más tarde si el guerrero sobrevivía y tenia suerte, alguno de los físicos la hallaría e intentaría ponérsela de nuevo aunque esto rara vez funcionaba.

La victoria fue para los mexitils logrando expulsar a sus oponentes de Chapultepec y matando a Copil, Cuauhtlequetzqui se encargo el mismo de arrancarle el corazón y ofrecerlo al poderoso dios de la guerra como agradecimiento, tomo a la mujer de Copil, Xicomoyahualtzin, como suya y engendra con ella a uno de los más grandes guerreros mexicas Cohuatzontli.

En 1285 los matlatzincas de Teotenanco junto con Achac intentan recuperar Chapultepec pero se les derrota de nueva cuenta. Cuauhtlequetziqui logra entonces la primera, pero breve, triple alianza del pueblo mexica con sus tres puestos o ciudades Huīxachtitlan-Cuauhmixtitlan-Chapoltēpec. Los reinos vecinos temiendo el poderío de Itzcoatl planean un ataque

Chalco y Colhuacan no se encontraban para nada complacidos con los rápidos avances de Itzcoatl y el aparente acuerdo que este tiene con Azcapotzalco aunque no podían demostrarlo en realidad, en el caso de Chalco su temor era aun mayor porque una vez que conquistaron Chapultepec los mexicas siguieron avanzando en su expansión por los lagos del sur y la península de santa catalina hasta el poblado de Tlapitzahuayan que era uno de sus tributarios.

Al ver que Teoxihuitl no movería ni un solo dedo acudieron entonces con Xaltocan y su señor Huixton que aunque indeciso al principio termino por ayudar a los otros dos si se comprometían a exterminar por completo a los sucios Mexicas de Chapultepec. Asi Xaltocan ataco por el norte y Chalco y Colhuacan por el sur arrazando por completo a los mexicas de Chapultepec tomando a su gobernante Huitzilihuitl y sus hijas como sacrificio, su padre fue muerte inmediatamente en la explanada de uno de los templos mientras que sus hijas fueron llevadas a Xaltocan y Colhuacan donde fueron exhibidas desnudas y humilladas.

Itzcoatl recibe las nuevas noticias con turbación de la boca del presuntuoso Colhuacan que llega a Cuauhmixtitlan con un poderoso ejercito para enfrentarle.

-Tan rápido se te han subido los aires de grandeza- le miro divertido luciendo uno de sus mejores mantos y pavoneándose por aquellas pobres construcciones, al mexica no le quedo más que apretar los puños con fuerza mientras que el otro hablaba.

Colhuacan se rio en su cara, desde que le había ayudado a Texcoco a derrotarlo tenia ganas de ver sufrir a Itzcoatl y al parecer los dios había hecho aun más delicioso aquel suceso.

-Arrodíllate ante tus superiores Itzcoatl que folles a Azcapotzalco no quiere decir que los demás te tengamos que la lamer los pies- frunció el seño despreciativamente- Y como es que puedes vivir en semejantes condiciones es más como un bárbaro se atreve a siquiera levantar la vista frente a un noble señor.

-Lamento mucho si me casa no es de tu agrado- No le dio el titulo honorifico que correspondida, Colhuacan le miro furioso dirigiendo una mirada de solrayo a uno de sus guardias que inmediatamente golpeo al mexica con la parte plana de su arma en el vientre.

-Cuidado que puedo no ser tan benévolo como mi soberano-a propósito piso un poco de lodo que abundaba a orillas del camino limpiándose tranquilamente la sandalia con el manto de su compañero- así esta mejor, ese es tu lugar bajo la planta de mis pies.

El mexica no respondió pero la sangre comenzaba a fluir libremente por sus manos de tan fuerte que se enterraba las uñas en las palmas.

-A partir de hoy por decreto de mi tlatoani Coxcox tu quedas sometido a mi vasallaje y tendras como gobernante a una de nuestras princesas- aquello era claramente un insulto pues ningún pueblo era gobernado por una mujer- su nombre es IIancuietl espero que la trates bien y ella esta advertida de la clase de sabandija que eres así que no intentes colarte en su cama.

**Aclaraciones**

(1)Quinatzin: Hijo de Tlotzin y Pachxochitzin es el heredero al trono durante la guerra de sucesión contra Yacanex señor de Tepetlaoztoc y su alianza con los señores otomianos

(2)Tetzcoco o Texcoco: "En las jarillas de los riscos" . Jarillas se refiere a una planta o arbusto perene que se ha usado como combustible en épocas pasadas.

(3) Teoxihuitl: Quiere decir "Turquesa divina" es el nombre humano del mayor de los hermanos tepanecas, su tercer nombre es Azcapotzalco que quiere decir "lugar de las hormigas" "montículo de las hormigas" o más simple "hormiguero". Esta ciudad estado gobernó el Tepanecapan hasta la derrota en manos de los Aztecas cuando sede su lugar a Tacuba o Tlacopan

(4) Es la cabecera del reino, es decir la corona del reino Tepaneca.

(5) Chicomostoc o también conocido como "las 7 cuevas" se dice que es el lugar de donde salieron las migraciones del pueblo náhuatl. Esta es una de las tantas teorías, en otros casos mencionan que es un lugar cercano al pueblo tepanecas y otros tantos dices que era una ciudad antiquísima más vieja que la cultura maya; debo agregar a esto un hecho que se me figura un tanto fantasioso y es que la comparan con la Atlántida y la "Tierra de Mu"

(6) Tepuli: Es el órgano reproductor sexual masculino más simple el pene.

(7) Cuauhmixtitlan: Significa lugar del agila entre las nubes se fundo en 1274 y con el acenso al poder de Acamapichtli en 1376 se le cambia el nombre, como ofrenda a los antepasados mexitil a Tenochtitlán. Esto se sustenta en "resientes" descubrimientos arqueológicos que indican que el islote donde se encuentra Tenochtitlán estaba habitado mucho antes de la fecha antes dicha (1376)

(8) Achac: Significa "Ave de agua" y es el nombre de la nación Malinalca también conocido como Malinalco. Su nombre se debe a que cuando ocupaba Chapultepec (cerro del chapulín) en esta zona hay muchos manantiales de agua potable y por el bosque que lo rodea tiene una gran variedad de aves y de insectos lo mismo que pequeños y medianos mamíferos.

(9) Malinalxochitl: Quiere decir " Flor de hierva" y es hermana de Huitzilopochtli, de acuerdo a la tradición azteca, recalco en este punto que la historia la escribe el que gana y siempre para los demás pueblos o naciones los suyos son los buenos o correctos, era una bella y terrible hechicera que tenia el poder sobre las serpientes y los escorpiones pudiéndoles manejar a su antojo y además devoraba corazones humanos- esto no es lo mismo que darle de comer tu corazón a un dios, porque esto es un sacrificio que te reivindica y te da una muerte justa mientras que en el caso de la diosa te llevaba a un mundo oscuro de perdición- Huitzilopochtli no acepta esto y termina por abandonarle a su suerte. Mientras que para los malinalcos era una diosa buena que les ayudaba a impedir que murieran por el piquete de algún animal debido a su entorno.


End file.
